Clovers and Horseshoes
Clovers and Horseshoes is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Bio Squad. Synopsis Ben and Evan encounter an extremely lucky enemy alien that reminds Gwen of her days as Lucky Girl. Major Events *The gang meets Abra K. Dabra *Gwen's lucky girl costume is destroyed *Jimmy appears for the first time in BTBS Plot episode begins with Gwen sitting in her room, reading the book that Verdona gave to her. Kevin: You still reading that? Gwen: Is there anything wrong with reading this? It's not like Ben or Evan need us, I mean, they're out on a mission with they're fan boy who all of the sudden moved back from Chicago... Kevin: You mean Jimmy? Gwen: Yeah... Kevin: Your saying they blew us off for Jimmy? Gwen: Yeah, and what are we gonna do about it? Kevin: Our own mission. picks up his Plumber Badge and notices an alert on it. Gwen: What is it? Kevin: Forever Knights, and they're close! Gwen: Well, I guess it is better than reading this book. run down stairs to the garage, where they find Kevin's new car, and exact replica of the first. Your already got a new car. Kevin: Yep, and its straight off the assembly line. getting into the car: Good for you... Kevin: Hey, without wheels, I can't take you anywhere. Gwen: Yes, but I have car, too. Kevin: Calm down Gwen, we're not even fighting the Forever Knights yet. Gwen: I hope this is over quick Kevin: Why, so you can read your book? Gwen: Excuse me... two are silent for the rest of the drive, when they arrive, they find the Forever Knights chasing an alien spaceship on they're hovercrafts. Kevin: Finally, some action. jumps out of his car and absorbs silver from his rod. He runs up to a forever knights and knocks him off his hovercar. Gwen: Wait! Kevin: What? Gwen: We don't even know who they're chasing... Kevin: My policy: smash first ask questions later! flies on the hovercraft and jumps off, beofre the hovercar smashes into three other hovercars before exploding. A Forever Knigth tries to slash him with his saber, but Kevin dodges and grabs the Forver Knight's leg, throwing him into an oncoming charge of grounded forever knights. appearing: What is going on, crush him! Kevin: I got Driscoll, you get the alien in the ship... Gwen: She runs off and then Kevin is left in front of Driscoll. The other Knights chase Gwen.] Kevin: I guess it's just you and me... Driscoll: Where's your friend Ben? Kevin: As you can see he's not here... jumps as Driscoll, who knocks him away with his sword. Kevin absorbs Taedanite from his rod and then jumps as Driscoll again, this time missing his blade and kicking him in the face. As they continue fighting, the camera cuts to Gwen. She is running, just ahead of the knights when she catches up with the stalled ship. She climbs aboard and find her way into the cockpit. softly: Hello? Ben: Shhhh, he doesn't know that we're here. turns his head to look at the alien and then a few moments later he looks back at Gwen. Gwen, what are you doing here? Gwen: Kevin wanted to smash stuff, he's handling Driscoll outside. Evan: Driscoll's here? Before it was just an army of Knights... Jimmy: What are we waiting for, it's four-on-one now, and he still doesn't know we're here ???: Who told you that? all turn to look at the alien. The name's Dabra, Abra K. Dabra. puts a lot of emphisis on the "K" Jimmy: Wait your name is Abra, K, Dabra? K. Dabra: You thing that's funny kid? Evan: What's the "K" stand for? K. Dabra: It doesn't. My middle name is just K, and that's what my friends call me. Abra, middle name is just K, Dabra. Ben: So are you one of these aliens looking for revenge, or trying to conquer earth, or are you trying to escape the knights? K. Dabra: I'm trying to escape the Knights man, do you know how long I have been away from my home planet? 20 years! Gwen: Well we can help stop the Knights, but you could help us. K. Dabra: No, I'm no going anywhere near those Knights. pauses. Girl, are you an Anodite? Gwen: Yes, can't most aliens tell if your Anodite by looking, I mean I remember this one species... K. Dabra: Girl look at my eyes. spins his pilot chair around and Gwen looks at his eyes. Gwen: So... K. Dabra: I'm blind! I see with magic, but I wasn't sure, your image is kinda fuzzy. Gwen: I'm only 1/4 Anodite. Ben: Wait, you knew we were there the whole time. K. Dabra: The two of you with the corrupted DNA, no, way to messed up: it destroyed your DNA signature. Your friend who's all human on theo ther hand? Evan: Corrupted DNA? K. Dabra: From your Biotrix, now come here girl, I gotta suprise for you. walks over and Abra grabs her hand, a flash of mana is seen and Gwen glows for a second. Gwen: I fell all powerful. K. Dabra: Of course you do, my species is one of the many species in this galaxy who can control their mana, Anodites are another. We like to help each other out... That'll wear off in about an hour though, so good luck... Gwen: Luck... Ben: Come on Gwen, we have to get going, Kevin probably needs our help Gwen: Right, see ya "K..." K. Dabra: Bye folks. heroes, including Jimmy walk off of his ship. Evan: Is it just me or was there something about that guy that rubbed me the wrong way? Jimmy: You mena the fact that he smelled like rotten limburger? Ben: Or that fact that he had been on Earth for 20 years and he didn't want revenge. Gwen: Well he gone now, but the Knights are still here. looks around for a few moments to find Kevin, She finds him in a fierce duel-like battle with Driscoll. Kevin: It's about time you showed up! Gwen: I got a little side tracked. chants a spell.} Hyper Cantharra! [A beams a mana blasts at Driscoll and when he touches him his armor cracks, leaving only his normal cloting and forever knight robes. Kevin: That was good. Gwen: But he still has his sword? It was supposed to be a disarming spell. Kevin: I think you mean a disarmoring spell, cause that's what happened. Ben: Guys, hurry that up, the Knights are coming back. Driscoll: To my rescue of course. Gwen: Not if I have anything to say about it. chants another spell. Ludifis Basimer! giant claw of mana comes out of the ground and grabs Driscoll, and then starts smashing him on the ground. Guess that takes care of that! Ben: Yeah, but get over here! transforms and Evan pulls out the Shadow Sword. Kinesis: KINESIS! Kevin: Kinesis? That's a new one... Kinesis: Evan showed my this one before you guys got here. I think I fiigured how it works, you just think about what you want to blast and... hyroglyphic symbol for fire appears with a red glow in front of Kinesis' hands and then fire starts coming out of them. The symbol fades after a few moments. Presto. Evan: But you can't have all the fun. runs up to some Knights and slashes them with his sword. After a few moments, Evan and Kinesis have finished off all of the Knights. Kinesis detransforms. Ben: Well that takes care of that... yawning: How long have we been out, I say we go get some dinner. Jimmy: I am kinda hungry! Evan: Dinner it is then... five heroes walk away laughing, but they don't notice Abra K. Dabra's ship come flying back to the battlefield where Driscoll is. A new legion of Forever Knights appears. Urian: That took longer than it should have... K. Dabra: Hey, I got 'em off my tail and yours. I have your urn, now give me the money. Urian: As you requested, 50 million of your planet's currency! K. Dabra: Pleasure doin' business with you. grabs the money and turns around and starts heading the other way, before he turns back around. Hey, do you mind if I stick around fer a while... Urian: Go ahead... Nothing to see... waking up: I'm assuming the urn was delivered. Urian: And since I brought my material... Driscoll: We just wait for everyone else to show up. Urian: And then we get cracking! Song car comes driving along the road and stops right where Driscoll and Urian are standing. Out of the car walks Patrick. Patrick: I have the Clovers... Driscoll: I have the Urn Urian: And I have the Horseshoes... Driscoll: So where's Enoch and his magic? car comes driving up to the road and this time Enoch walks out. Enoch: I have your magic, but unfortunetely I couldn't find the bonus ingredient, but I guess that can wait for now. Driscoll: It's about time, Enoch. Urian: Well, what are you waiting for Driscoll. Open the urn. takes the lid off the urn. Patrick dumps in his clovers and then Urian dumps in his horseshoes before Driscoll puts the lid back on. Enoch: I hope this works. I hope he's happy. He of all people hates it when we use magic. picks up the urn and closes his eyes. He opens them and they glow with magic. So does the urn. It starts shaking violently, and until Eoch is forced to place it on the ground. Urian places his hands on the urn, followed by Driscoll and Patrick, and together the four knights raise their hands and lift the urn of the ground. Driscoll: Surger Noste Urian: Reverta grav Patrick: Pevenir mund Enoch: Fortio, sapientio quaman Four Knights: Oh, great George, return to our world! [Lightning strikes the urn and it shatters, leaving only dust inside. K. Dabra, still watching: What are you guys doing? he says this, the dust begins to gather together and form into a body, once it has finished, the lightning strikes the body, and seems to give it life. The body becomes colored again and finally it takes form, revealing Sir George, in the same position he was in after being killed by Diagon. George: Is the Diagon slayed? What? Where am I? Driscoll: The Diagon killed you and then was absorbed by Vilgax, only for Ben to destroy him. George: Then how am I alive? Enoch: We has to resort to magic. George: It matters not, I'm back, and the mission of the Forever Knights is almost over. One task remaining... Patrick: What is it sir? George: We thank Ben Tennyson for killing the Diagon, and then, we kill him! camera cuts to Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Evan sitting in a diner. Kevin: ...And I'll have the Big Burger and a milkshake. Waitress: Alright, that'll be a few minutes folks... walks away. The camera zooms in the heroes' table, showing all four heroes. Ben is on the left closest to the wall, sitting next to Gwen. Evan is across from Ben and Kevin is sitting next to him. Evan: K was kinda, different... Ben: Like you said earlier, something rubbed you the wrong way. Well now I think I agree. That spell never wore off on Gwen. Gwen: It hasn't been an hour yet. Kevin: He was probably... pauses No, he couldn't be Evan: What is it? Kevin: Nah, it can't be true. Gwen: Let me guess, you think he was working with the Knights? Kevin: Yeah... Ben: No, he wasn't. I know that. walking up with the food: Your food is here... places the food down and walks away. Ben: Fine, we agree something was up with him Kevin: Yeah, but... pauses and looks out side. The camera cuts to Gwen's point of view and she notices a car drives straight at the restaurant, going about 150 miles per hour. The car smashes into the restaurant, and without stopping, out jumps the four Knights. Ben: The Four Knight's in one place. Kevin: As I've been trying to say, K was working for them. Driscoll: Ben Tennyson! pauses. We have come to thank you. Ben: What. Urian: And now that we have finished thanking you. Patrick: We are going to kill you. pulls out his sword and runs up at Ben, who transforms. Shadowfaze: SHADOWFAZE! You can hit me. is correct: Patrick's swords goes right through him and Patrick spins out into the wall. Shadowfaze solidifies and prepares a dark fire ball to throw at Urian. He does so, but Urian knocks it back at him with his sword. Shadowfaze jumps to the side and Gwen puts up a mana shield at the last second. The fire ball breaks the shield. Kevin: Great, I left my rod in the car. absorbs a part of the wall which was covered in metal and then he runs up to Enoch. He punches Enoch, knocking him back, Enoch swing with his sowrd but Kevin ducks and kicks his legs, causing Enoch to fall over. Shadowfaze: Is is just me or is this too easy? Evan: It's to easy! pulls out the Shadow Sword and forms the Shadotrix. He charges the Sword and his sword collides with Driscoll's, which is knocked out of his hand due to Evan's sword being charged with dark energy. They continue to have a sword duel until Patrick knocks Evan to the ground. Patrick picks up his own sword and takes it over to Enoch. Kevin: Ben, a little help over here, I'm surrounded by three of these guys... backs up but find Enoch behind him, and then turns around and find Driscoll and Patrick in front of him. Driscoll and Urian charge at him, but Kevin jumps and the two nights collide. He lands on Enoch and grabs his arms, using them to spin him to the ground. The camera cuts to Ben and Gwen fighting Urian. Urian: I will destroy you Ben Tennyson. Shadowfaze: No, you won't. You never will beat. Kevin: So let me get this straight, you two can't beat Urian together and I beat those three alone. I always thought you were the weakest of the four knights. Urian: How dare you insult me. waking up: Even if you were the strongest, Kevin beat the other three alone which means he could easily beat you with the help of us. swings his sword at Urian, who counters, but Ben throws a fireball at his defenseless side, which knocks him onto the table, unconcious. detransforming: I always find it funny how many times I have faced those guys, and I never lost to them once. ???: You never lost to them. figure steps into the light, revealing it to be Old George. But you lost to me? Gwen: George? Kevin: I thought you were dead. George: And dead I was, until the Knights revived me, stronger than ever. Evan: But you don't have Ascalon. George: True, but you do... Evan: Not with me, no. Ben: What do you want George. We already beat the Diagon. pauses and looks at the heores for a moment. George: That is a question who's answer has changed over the years. Origianlly I though that I would haveto be the one to kill the Diagon, but now I Have realized that killing you won't allow me to kill the Diagon. Thank you Ben Tennyson for helping me find my true destiny. Ben: Hey pal, don't talk to me about destiny's. K. Dabra, walking in: So your not gonna kill Ben Tennyson. Evan: I told you someting was up with him. K. Dabra: If your not gonna kill him then I wan't my urn back. George: I was the one in the urn, so I'm afraid you can't have me. K. Dabra, picking up Driscoll's sword: Fine, but if I can't have you. pauses. Then no one can. stabs the sword through George's heart. Geogre explodes into a mana cloud, and the sword shatters. Ben: You killed him. reforming: I'm an old man, but I can only be killed by power itself, which is why I had to slay the Diagon. K. Dabra: How are you alive? [He stares at the heores in shock and then after a moment he gets an answer Kevin: Dude, he just explained how he... K. Dabra: Fine, but I know one person that I can kill. George: Who? K. Dabra: Ben Tennyson, of course! Commercial Ben: Your mad! K. Dabra: You don't even know why I wanted you dead. Ben: Why? K. Dabra: You destroyed my home planet. I may have been here for 20 years, but I know that my planet was destoryed by Ben Tennyson just yesterday. Ben: What are you talking about, I was trying to save you from the Knights. K. Dabra: I was trying to business with the Knights to revive their friend. Gwen: Look, this is just a big misunderstanding... K. Dabra, looking at Gwen weirdly: You think I'm dumb? He still destroyed my home planet, I want him dead! Kevin: Whatever, and if the Knights can't kill him. pauses. Then you definetely can't. K. Dabra, enraged: What did you just say? Kevin: There's now way you can't beat Ben! charges at Ben he avoids him and runs out of the restaurant. He is followed by Gwen, Kevin, and Evan. K gets up and srarts chasing them, but when he sees their car drive away he slows down. He turns around and gets into the Knight's car and drives off with it. George chases him. George: Where do you think you are going? voice trails off near the end. The camera cuts to the four hereos. Ben: Even if he takes a quicker means of following us, we're still way ahead of him... Gwen: What did he mean when he said you destroyed his home planet. Ben: I pauses and exhales. I don't know... Gwen: He said something about luck earlier, right after he did the spell, which made me wonder, does his species really manipulate mana. The answer, no. His species doesn't, I looked it up. His species is just incredibly lucky. He's in the criminal database. The only reason he can manipulate mana is because he is half Anodite... Kevin: So he's lucky and he can track us? Gwen: Pretty much Evan: You just looked that up now? Gwen: Yes, I did, with the GWW. Kevin: GWW? Gwen: The Galactic Wide Web. Evan: Oh... puses. Wait, if your an Anodite, then can't you track him. Gwen: Already done, he's close Evan: Then we have to be careful and on the look out. Gwen: I think it may be too late. notices that he is speeding the Knight's car down the highway and he is about to catch up with them. Evan: I can take care of this guys. rolls down his window and carefully climbs out onto the top of the car. He charges his sword and prepares to fight. K. Dabra: You? I guess I will kill you, since you blew up my planet, too. Evan: I have no idea what your are... stops to think and he realizes something. Guys, hold on... I figured something out! Ben: What is it, I can't hear you, we're going to fast! K. Dabra: You see, you've got no help from your friends, it's just you and me. sneds the car into overdrive and then into autopilot. He carefully climbs out of the car. He launches him self off the car and at Evan, who knocks him away with the sword. He doesn't quick enough to notice the Knight's car slamming into the back of Kevin's car, which makes it explode, elaving the four heroes on the ground with no means of transportation still standing: Atleast we made it into town. getting up: Evan, hold him off, I have to get to my house. runs into town, leaving Evan alone with K. K. Dabra: You think you're so smart. You don't evenb know if she has a plan. Kevin: She doesn't need one. We can take car of you alone. K. Dabra: Oh really! sends a few mana orbs at Kevin, but he jumps to the side. Somehow, the orbs still hit him. Kevin: Lucky shot... K. Dabra: There was more luck involved than you know. charges at Kevin before the camera cuts to Gwen arriving at here house. Gwen: Mom, I'm home Natalie: Are you here to stay! Gwen: No mom. Natalie: Well as long as your stopping to say hi... camera cuts to Gwen in her room, she looks around for a bit and then opens a drawer and pulls out a box, with a label that says, "The Charms of Bezel." Commercial running downstairs and leaving the house.: Bye mom. Natalie: Wait, Gwen, before you go, I want to talk to you. Gwen: What is it mom? Natalie: I just wanna say that I'm proud of you for what you do... Gwen: Thanks mom, but I... Natalie: And Gwenny... Gwen: Yes mom? Natalie: Be careful out there. Gwen: I will be. walks to to her mom, who was sitting at a table, and gives her mom a hug. I love you mom. Natalie: I love you too Gwenny. Gwen: Ok mom, see you later. Natalie: Bye Gwenny. walks outisde and stops, placing the box on the porch. She sits down on the steps onto the porch. Gwen: Now let's see here. opens the box and takes out the charms and places them aside. She notices the other item in the box, her Lucky Girl costume. The camera shows Gwen's face and she is smiling as if she has an idea. The camera cuts to the others fighting K. Kevin: Watch the eyes. throws K off of him. Ben, who has previously transformed into Diamondhead, throws two diamond shards at K, but they miss him and hit Kevin, who barely dodges. Watch it Tennyson! Evan: His powers are luck remember. slashes his sword at K, but he misses. He can't help it. Kevin: Does it look like I care? Evan: No. after a few moments: Let's lead him into town, and we'll see if Gwen is ready. Evan: Good idea! puts the Shadow Sword in his bag and then transforms. Fasttrack: FASTTRACK! transforms as well. Jetray: JETRAY! Let's go guys. grabs Kevin and flies off and Fasttrack follows behind them. K. Dabra: You can't hide from me forever. Fasttrack: Who say's we're hiding. talking to Ben and Kevin. How long do you think we have to keep running? Kevin: As long as it takes Gwen to be ready. camera cuts to Gwen with her lucky girl costume on. She grabs the charms of Bezel and places them in the slots to hold them on her left arm. They fit right into place. Gwen: I hope this works. picks up her spellbook and starts flipping through it. The camera cuts to George, who has finally made it to the edge of town. He notices Evan's bag. He looks inside and finds Ascalon, and forms his armor, becoming a true knights once again. George: Have at thee. sees K just in fron of him and sends an orb of energy at him. It hits K, but it doesn't seem to bother him. He turns around and fires mana at George, who guards with Ascalon. He continues to chase K as he chases the heroes. The camera cuts to Jetray. Jetray: Where could she be? K. Dabra: I don't know what your talking about Ben. All I know is that you're dead meat. jumps up into the air and grabs Kevin's leg, using it to climb on. Kevin: Watch it. lets go Jetray's leg, trying to pull K down with him, but K escapes and is on Ben's back. Jetray: Get... of me spins over and shoots K with his energy vision. K falls off, but luckily he lands right omn Fasttrack, knocking him down and stabalizing his landing. Jetray flies over to him but he is knocked away by K.] Fasttrack: Get off me. kicks him at Jetray, who knocks him onto the ground. K stays there for a moment Kevin: Is he done? Did we win? K. Dabra, getting up: You can't beat me. gets up and waits, breathing heavily. The heroes are ready to attack if he attacks, but he doesn't. George arrives and waits as well. Jetray: You're weak, surrender now and we won't harm you. K. Dabra: No, you're still alive Kevin: Where is Gwen? George: Why can't we just kill the beast and get it over with. It would settle our problems quickly. Jetray: Because we're real heroes George, and we don't do stuff like that. arriving: Did I make it in time? Kevin: Your lucky girl costume? Fasttrack: Why do you have the Charms of Bezel? Gwen: I'm gonna try something. chants a spell. Recanthülo! flash of light comes out of her hands and hits K. He falls to the ground. K. Dabra: What are you doing? Gwen: I'm draining your luck! luck charm starts glowing bright yellow until the beam from Gwen's hands stop. The charm stops glowing as well. K. Dabra: No, how could you do this to me? Gwen: It's done, you're no the unluckiest person in the galaxy. George: Thank you Ben Tennyson for capturing this traitor, he will now be executed by the Knights. Jetray: George, you can't execute him just because he betrayed you. He's not a threat anymore. The Plumbers will take care of him. George: Fair enough. Now, if you don't mind, I'll go round up my Knights, and we'll be off. turns around and starts to walk away. And thank you Ben Tennyson. camera cuts to Jetray, detransforming Ben: So are we just gonna wait until the Plumbers arrive to take them away. detransforming: No, I'll take care of that, but before you guys go, I have to tell you something really important.] Gwen: What is it? Evan: You know how he said Ben destroyed his home world? Ben: Yeah? Evan: Well, when I was fighting him along, he told me that I was there, too. 'Kevin: Uh-huh... Evan: Well, you know those aliens we fought a few days ago from the Dark Dimension. The ones who look just like us... Ben: You don't think... Evan: Yes, I do. I think they're going to be back soon, and I think they're going to be back stronger than before. Ben: There's more, isn't there? Evan: Dark Azmuth will have likely fixed the Negatrix... But this isn't all. There invasion is starting as well... Ben: Then we will have to be ready... Gwen: For now, I say we go home... I have to go back to tell my mom something. camera cuts to Gwen arriving at her house. She opens the door. I'm back mom. Natalie: Are you staying this time. Gwen: Yes mom, I am. Natalie: Well good, and, I'm glad that you're okay Gwenny. Gwen: Thank you mom for every thing... Natalie: What do you mean? Gwen: Nont every mom let's there daughter fight aliens. Natalie: Not every mom has a daughter who is part alien. And not every mother has a daughter who is as smart as you either. I just only wish you wouldn't go out with that Kevin boy anymore. annoyed: Mom... camera cuts to Dark Ben standing at his palace in the Dark Dimension. The ohter three main dark forms are kneeling behind him. He is facing his thrown. Dark Azmuth is in front of him. Azmuth: There you go! You're new Negatrix is all set and ready to go. Ben: Is the fleet ready? Kevin: Yes, it is master. Ben: Is the shield ready? Gwen: Yes, it is master. Ben: And are the soldiers ready? Evan: Yes, they are master. Ben: Then I've made decision. Instead of secretly invading all the planets except for Earth, and then destroyed Earth with the biggest army ever, we're are going to Earth tomorrow. We're coming for you Ben Tennyson! We're finally ready! End Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Evan Ben's Aliens *Kinesis *Shadowfaze *Jetray Evan's Aliens *Kinesis (off screen) *Fasttrack Minor Characters *Jimmy Jones Villains *Sir Drisoll *Sir Urian *Sir Patrick *Enoch *Sir George *Abra K. Dabra *Dark Ben (at the end) *Dark Gwen (at the end) *Dark Kevin (at the end) *Dark Evan (at the end) *Dark Azmuth (at the end) Trivia *The spell the Knights chant is derived from Latin. The whole spell would be "surgere noster, revertatur a gravi, pervenire in mundo, fortior, sapientior quam ante," which translates to "rise our friend, return from the grave, arrive in our world, strogner, wiser than before." *The ending is a lead-in to the next episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Category:Ben 10: Bio Squad Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd